nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolina
Freelancer Agent Carolina was an agent in the Special Operations program, Project Freelancer. She was part of an experimental program as a result of the Director of the project speeding along experiments to discover traits with aggressive AIs. Carolina in particular was implanted with two AI's in her head. According to Delta "she only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did." She may have had some experience with Agent Texas and Agent York as Church mentions her after hearing about Tex's travels with York. Delta also has knowledge of her, further hinting of a relationship with York, though this may simply be Delta's best guess or access to Freelancer information. According to York, Carolina has been dead since before the events of Out of Mind. Biography Nothing is known about her early life. Season 9 Carolina first appeared in the Season 9 episode Number One. She aided North and South in breaking out of the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility with a data pad. She fought and killed the guards before pulling North and South over the edge and onto a Pelican. She co-pilots the Pelican as it flys away from the base which explodes behind them. She answeres an incoming transmission from F.I.L.S.S. and the two talk about the mission. After that her and the pilot get into a dogfight with two Longswords. The Pelican makes it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as the Pelican docks. She is then briefed on what information the data file held. It revealed the cordinates for a major target for Project Freelancer. Afterwards, as South angrily walks away, due to her being brought down to 5th place on the board, Carolina asks North if she should go talk to South. Noticing South's angry state, North says to give her a while. Carolina was later seen with Washington, North, South, and C.T. as they watched the battle between Team 1, which consisted of York, Wyoming, and Maine, vs. Tex. She seemed to be suspicious of Tex due to her skill; which put Carolina's position as Number 1 on the list at risk. She got easily upset at South when South made a comment about this. She later showed no concern when Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds on Tex in the training room, which everyone else thought would kill her. She calls F.I.L.S.S. to send a medical crew to aid York. She is yelled at, along with the rest of the Agents who were watching by The Director. She then watches as a team of black-uniformed men attempt to help Tex, who shoves them away. When Tex's arm sparks from an "injury" during the combat training, Carolina notices and makes a note of this saying it's interesting. She later walks in on The Director while he is discussing with Alpha. During the mission breifing The Director states she is in charge and she begins to explain the mission. She allows York to join the mission when he comes out of the hospital a day early so as to not allow the rest to "have all the fun." Her A.I. and State Name The fate and names of her two AI modules are currently unknown, as the specific means of her demise. However, judging by Delta's analysis that "She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having two AIs proved far too... taxing.", it is likely that she simply ceased to function. It is unknown which state Carolina is named after, as Delta never mentioned a North or South when talking about her. It is likely that (due to North and South Dakota being boy and girl respectively) that she is South Carolina. It also could be possible that because she was given two AIs, Freelancer Carolina was meant to encompass both Carolina states in representation. However, this contradicts what Tex said about there being 49 Freelancer agents with the only exception being Florida. Trivia *For a time, Carolina was the Number One agent at Project Freelancer. *According to the episode Introductions, Carolina has never been hit by a paint gun during training exercises. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer